Detectives
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Burzewater pass their detective's exam and a situation happens while they wait


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N:Ok so this tease about taking the detective's exam on PD has been annoying the crap out of me because they keep mentioning the damn thing and doing nothing about it so I decided to write a little one shot.**

* * *

Waiting was the worst thing. Kim, Kevin and Adam had taken the detective's exam the same morning and they were now sitting at a table at Molly's, a bottle of beer in hand.

"And now we wait." Adam took a long pull from his bottle, wrapping an arm around Kim's shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"And now we wait." Kim echoed as she let the cool liquid slide down her throat.

"How long yall think we gotta wait?" Kevin drummed his fingers against the table top.

"Voight said it would take a few days, could be as long as a couple of weeks." Kim said, feeling Adam stiffen against her. "I'm sure you did great babe." She kissed his stubbled cheek.

"I know you did great darling." There was never a doubt in his mind that she would pass with flying colours.

Kevin was smiling at the pair, glad they had finally worked their shit out and gotten back together. They had dragged it out longer than necessary and he was more than happy that it was over and that it was in their past.

They spent a few hours throwing back drinks and talking before they called it a night, not knowing at what time they were going to get called in by Voight.

Adam and Kim tumbled into their new place, clothes flying everywhere and lips attached together. Their chemistry had never been the issue between them but since rekindling their relationship, it had seemed that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Of course Voight had questioned both their ability to work together this time but he couldn't deny that they worked incredibly well together so he had paired them up on the unit.

"What happens if I don't pass? I'm not sure I could stomach it." She admitted to him much later that night.

"I have no doubt that you did amazing darling, stop doubting yourself." He kissed her forehead.

"I can't help it, I'm so nervous now."

"Let me help you with that." He pinned her under his body and kissed her neck, trying to silence her doubts.

"Come on, I'm serious Adam." She whimpered as his tongue darted from his lips and attacked the spot behind her ear that he knew she loved.

"So am I darling. You are going to pass with flying colours and we will celebrate with our friends before I take you back here and we can have our own private celebration. He kissed his way down to her shoulder before reclaiming her lips. They celebrated the wait, no matter how excruciating it would become over the following days.

They walked into the 21st the following day and were immediately stopped by Platt. "There's a hostage situation in town and Voight wants you there yesterday." Her face told them she wasn't playing. They did a 180 and headed out, radioing with Atwater on their way there. When they made it there, S.W.A.T. was already fully involved.

"About time the two of you got here." Voight barked at them.

"Sorry boss, Platt just told us." Adam took his vest out of the trunk and strapped it on, helping Kim with the side of hers.

"What do we have?"

"Says he won't talk to anyone other than Ruzek." Kim looked at him and saw the clueless expression on his face.

"What the hell?"

"Says he's your CI, Ethan O'Connor."

"Shit." He had called Adam about a week back saying that he couldn't take it anymore, that he would crack if he stayed under for longer. "Let me go in and talk to him Sarge."

"S.W.A.T. has a communication line open with him, they're in charge of this right now." Voight guided to S.W.A.T. communication centre. "This is officer Ruzek. O'Connor is one of his CI's."

"That's good. He says he'll only talk to you." Adam was handed a phone and it rang on the other line.

"I said I'd only talk with Ruzek."

"Ethan it's me, Adam. Talk to me man."

"I told you I couldn't take it anymore Adam. I asked you to get me out."

"I know and I'm sorry, we were so close. Tell me what you need from us."

"I need this to go away."

"I can do that but you have to meet me half way Ethan. I need you to let the hostages go."

"I'll let the kids and the two women go but that's it." Adam could hear the despair in his voice but he knew he'd never go through with it.

"Good. That's good." It took about five minutes before the front door to the building opened and four kids and two women came out, one of them holding a baby against her chest.

"If you get a clear shot,you can go ahead and take it." The S.W.A.T. leader called into his mic.

"NO, don't take the shot." Adam barked at them. "He has a wife and three daughters. I promised I'd get him out of there. Let me go inside`"

"Stand down, we have an officer that is going to go in."

"Thanks." He started undoing the sides of his vest.

"What are you doing Adam?" Kim was less than happy.

"It's going to be fine Kim." He smiled at her.

"You better come back in one piece." She growled as he placed his gun on the table.

"I will." He picked up the phone again and they dialled the number. "Hey Ethan? I'm going to come to you unarmed so we can talk okay?" He hung up a few seconds later and headed across the street. He pushed the door slowly. "Ethan, it's Adam." He pushed his hands through the door. "I just came to talk."

"I know this ends with me dead."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to not let that happen but you have to help me out. These men are innocent, you have to let them go."

"That's the thing, they're not innocent."

"We're going to take care of them then." He reached for the radio on his hip but Ethan raised his gun higher.

"Don't reach for that."

"I'm just calling someone to get them out of here, in cuffs."

"I don't believe you."

"Come on. Why would I even lie to you. All I want is for you to go back to Becca, Amy and Jessie. Gen needs you to raise those three beautiful girls." Adam had seen his wife and kids a few times and he knew how much of a good father he was. "Let me call Atwater, you remember him?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just going to call him okay?" Ethan nodded and Adam pulled the radio from his belt and requested Atwater come in. As Atwater signalled his intentions, one of the two men lunged for Ethan, his gun going off in two consecutive shots. Atwater had one of the men on his chest while he pressed his knee to his back and cuffing him. Adam managed to pull the second man off of Ethan and in cuffs as S.W.A.T. Barrelled in, placing Ethan in cuffs.

Adam stood with the suspect and suddenly felt the pain in his shoulder. It was like a hot flash and he pushed the suspect outside, ignoring the pain. It was only when he put him in the patrol car and Kim made it to him that he looked at it.

"Adam, you're bleeding."

"It just grazed the skin darling I'm okay."

"You are NOT okay." Kim was feeling Adam's shoulder and felt the wetness of his shirt. "The bullet is still in there." She pulled her radio from her belt. "I need a second ambo at the corner of , we have an officer shot."

"It'll be okay." He could see the worry bin her eyes. "Think of it this way, you'll be able to take care of me while I recover." He chuckled, a sudden pain radiating through his chest.

"Not remotely funny." She growled, sitting his ass on a chair. It only took five minutes for the ambo to roll in and they settled him in a gurney under some swift protest from his part and Kim hopped in the front and they were on their way to Med. He was wheeled into the trauma bay and Dr Choi checked him out and ordered an x-ray of the shoulder to get a better picture of the damage from the bullet.

"It's lodged in there pretty comfortably so we'll need to get it surgically removed."

"How long should I expect to be out doc?"

"Well there is a lengthy recovery time and considering it's your left shoulder, we need to make sure it's healed up properly because you're job is very physical and you will need it in the field."

"That's your karma for going in without a vest." Dr Choi chuckled, knowing full well Kim was hiding her fears through the jabs.

"They'll be there soon to come prep you for the OR, I'll get the papers done for your admission."

"Thanks doc." Adam took Kim's fingers in his. "You okay in there?"

"You shouldn't have done something stupid like that. You put your CI's life, Kevin's and yours in danger by going in there with no back-up."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Scared doesn't even come close to what I felt when I heard those two shots go off." She squeezed his hand.

"Everything is going to be fine." Their moment was interrupted by an orderly coming to bring him upstairs to the OR.

"Hey, Adam will be settled in a room on the third floor once he gets out of the OR." The nurse Monique came to keep Kim updated. "And the rest of the unit is in the waiting room."

"Thanks Monique." Kim smiled at the young woman and went to update the rest of the team. "They just took Adam to the OR to get the bullet removed and I guess we'll know later how long he's out for." Kevin took her in his arms.

"Alright." Voight nodded. "Kevin you stay with Kim and we'll go back and sort everything out with Adam's CI."

"Thanks Sarge." The unit left and Kevin and Kim grabbed the elevator up to the third floor. Kim settled in the chair and sighed.

"You okay Burgess?"

"That idiot almost gave me a heart attack." She growled. "He's always so reckless."

"But he's damn good at his job. This was just bad timing."

"I know I'd like to have my boyfriend still alive and in one piece."

"Don't worry he'll be good to go in no time." The two friends waited and it took about an hour and a half before Adam was wheeled in.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"All good to go." He smiled at her.

"Not so fast." Dr Rhodes came in. "If you can tolerate the food for dinner I'll let you go home but we're keeping you here for a few hours to make sure."

"Was there any problems?" Kim pulled her chair closer to his bed.

"We removed the bullet and there were a few fragments but everything is out and there shouldn't be any lasting damage. So rest up and I will see you later." Dr Rhodes patted his leg and left the three alone.

Voight finished signing off on everyone's paperwork when his phone rang. "Voight." He listened carefully and smiled as he received the news. "I'll make sure to tell them." He hung up and he grabbed his coat and headed out. The sun had already set when he made it to the hospital and he went up to the third floor to go see Adam. He found him sitting on the bed as Kim helped him button a new shirt, Kevin waiting patiently in the armchair. "I'm glad I caught the three of you here."

"Everything okay Sarge? Kevin looked up as he heard Adam's voice.

"Everything is great actually. Ethan O'Connor was sent to Lakeshore for his injuries and will be reunited with his wife and kids."

"What about the fact that he held these people hostage?"

"You don't need to worry about that, the deal with the DA is already dry. That's not why I came here though.

"Should we be worried?" Kim finished fixing Adam's shirt.

"Actually I came baring good news." He could see all three of them squirming under his lack of answers.

"Respectfully Sarge, spit it out." Kevin couldn't stand it anymore.

"I got a phone call from the Ivory tower earlier today and it seems that the Intelligence Unit has gained three new detectives.

"Thanks Sarge." Kevin couldn't contain his smile as he shook Voight's hand and Adam clumsily got out of his bed to shake it too.

"The two of you should take this one out to celebrate though." He kept Kim for last.

"Why?" Kim had kept quiet until now.

"Because you got a perfect score."

"I knew you could do it darling." He pulled her to him with his good hand and kissed her.

"Are you sure they didn't make a mistake?" She asked as Adam released her from his grip. She couldn't believe it.

"No mistake Burgess. You deserve every bit of it." He extended his hand for her to shake and when she felt his grip against her hand did she let herself grin from ear to ear.

"Thank you Sarge."

"I'll see the two of you in the morning and you take it easy, your spot will be there when you come back."

"Thank you Sarge.

"Have a great night." He left the three alone.

"Beers at Molly's." Atwater announced

"Can't man, can't think with those pain meds and this sling." He has promised Kim a celebration but wasn't aloud alcohol or any strenuous activities for a whole two weeks.

"One beer Won't kill you Ruzek." Atwater was giddy and wouldn't take no for an answer..

"Yeah babe, one beer and then It's just you and me." She said in a hushed tone, her cheeks turning pink knowing Kevin was close enough to hear.

"Alright just one." He agreed. They walked out and rode with Kevin, Kim's car still at the district.

They walked into Molly's and spotted the rest of the unit by a table in the far end of the bar. Kim and Adam walked towards them while Kevin ordered their drinks.

"So I hear congratulations are in order."

"Hell yeah. But this one though, she deserves all the focus." Adam beamed, proud of his girl.

"Stop it." She hissed. "The two of you got a promotion too." She really didn't like all the attention being on her.

"Let's get this party started then." Atwater handed a shot glass to everyone and waved Ruzek's no alcohol speech away.

"To Kim, Adam and Kevin!" Antonio raised his glass.

"Welcome to the elite." Jay grinned and everyone downed their shots. Adam and Kim stayed the time it took to drink their beer and flagged an Uber back home.

"I can't say that I'm angry to be back home." Adam threw his keys on the kitchen table.

"You tired?" She questioned as she ran her hand under his shirt, his back muscles contracted under her touch.

"A little bit but I was hoping to be able to stay up a little bit longer with you." He turned around and pulled her to him and dipped to kiss her. "I did say we would celebrate alone when we got back here."

"That was before you got shot." She didn't like him hurt and she knew he would get like a caged animal in the following weeks.

"I got shot in the shoulder darling, the rest works fine." He wiggled his eyebrows, slowly pushing her towards their room.

"I have no doubt about that." She smirked. "But they did say not to over exert yourself, detective." She was already undoing his belt as her knees hit the mattress.

"I like it so much better when you say it." He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her shirt buttons open with his right hand.

"I'm proud of you." She whispered, trying so damn hard to catch her breath. He was sending her heart into overdrive with the smallest of gestures.

"Not as proud as I am of you detective Burgess." His smile was lighting a whole room right now he was so proud of his girl. She had worked her ass off to get where she was and nothing and no one could ever take it away from her.

She was blushing under his attentions but she gently started unbuttoning his shirt. "Let me take care of you tonight." She helped him remove the sling so she wouldn't hurt him and she slipped his shirt off his shoulders, avoiding the surgery site.

Adam's eyes followed her every move as she stripped his upper body from his clothes and he wanted her so bad. As soon as the last piece was removed, his lips were on hers, his right arm pulling her close and his left one sitting on her hip.

"Adam, they said no strenuous movements." She said as their lips parted and he pulled her on top of him on the bed.

"Strenuous would be denying myself from making love to you darling." He kissed her again. "We just made it big and we're entitled to celebrate." He cupped her cheek with his good hand and pulled her lips to his again. The made out for minutes until they needed to pull up for some air.

"Only if I do all the work." She winked at him.

"Don't let me stop you." He watched her as she stripped her body of clothes and then she removed the rest of his clothes and climbed on top of him.

"To us." She kissed him hard.

"To us." Those two words were full of meaning in regards to their whole journey and they celebrated completely wrapped in each other until late in the night, Kim having her way with Adam, just the way she liked it.

Despite their late night celebration, Kim was awake early and ready to go, having to nudge Adam in the right direction a little bit. They arrived at the same time Kevin did and the trio went up the stairs only to be greeted by a grinning Platt.

"If it isn't 21st's three new detectives."

"You know it Sarge." Kevin was like an excited kid in a toy store.

"Get your asses up there, Voight is waiting for you. Congratulations by the way, I knew you three had it in you."

"Thanks Sarge." Kim was now beaming after getting her usual seal of approval from the desk sargent. The three of them went up the stairs into the bullpen where the rest of the team were sitting at their desk.

"Morning." Adam was now chipper.

"Morning detectiveee." Jay ribbed him playfully, making everyone else laugh.

"Alright, it's a brand new day for Intelligence. Three new detectives, making us officially the elite group of Chicago but we got some work to do so let's get to it." Voight raised a file and everyone was at attention, listening to their Sargent as they started working a brand new case.

* * *

**A/N: So our trio finally made it as Detectives. I'm happy enough of the turn-out and I hope you guys liked it too but leave a review with your thoughts, it always helps ;) - Sarra**


End file.
